tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jak Defon
Jak Defon is a Breton Seer from the city of Evermore, in High Rock. He is cursed by a spell that makes anyone or anything he touches die soon after. This also applies to the futures of people he reads futures for. He is part of the Fighter's Guild and is seen in the RPs The House of Troubles and Brave New World. History Jak Defon was born to rich, noble parents in the House of Defon in Evermore. The House used to be made up entirely of Seers, until they slowly, slowly had children that were normal, and they had children that were normal, and so on and so forth. Eventually, having a child be a Seer was a rare and feared occurrence. For some reason, after Jak discovered himself to be a Seer, the House rejoiced. He was celebrated, and he soon became a household name in the Northern parts of High Rock. People soon began to come to him, asking for their futures to be read, until one day, a witch came to him. She was desperate. She was being hunted, and she wanted to know when she would be caught, and how to avoid it. Jak informed her that she would soon be caught and killed, and there was no way around it. Enraged, the witch cursed him. She fled, and was caught and killed soon after. Soon, all the futures that Jak read were dark and horrible, and people began to die. People began to blame the young boy for all of their problems, and at one point even attempted to besiege the Castle of Defon to get at him. Even the House began to grumble against him... Eventually, his parents spirited Jak away from the city and abandoned him in the mountains of the Western Reach. He didn't know how to survive... he was starving. No one would help him... And then, one day, he wished that he had some food. In a puff of white fire, food appeared. Jak was surprised, and tried it again. Nothing happened. Three days later, he was starving again, and saw a deer. He wished he had a bow and arrow, to shoot it down. Again, in a puff of white fire, Jak had a bow and arrow! Thus, Jak discovered one of the powers of a Seer: Seer Flame. Every three days, when he wanted or needed something badly enough, it would come to him. For example, a shield... a coat... food... fire... One day, when he was 16, he discovered a Bosmer family. They took him in, and helped him. They practically adopted him! He became friends with their nine year-old son, Tyre. One day, when the boys were out having fun, the farm was raided by Reachman. The entire family died. Tyre and Jak were left all alone... Eventually, the pair decided to make money off of their powers, and travelled through Skyrim, reading futures and accidentally cursing people. Jak tried to ignore the pain he caused to others... Until, when he was 18, he travelled to Whiterun... And he lost his friend forever. Personality Jak is a kind and warm person in Brave New World, as shown by the fact that he cares for his 'assistant' and defends him when he is attacked. Also, he is distraught by the number of lives he ruined because of his curse. In House of Troubles, however, Jak is cold and calculating. He is bitter about the curse, and ahs long since given up trying to get rid of it. He has accepted his lot in life and tries to protect others by not using his powers. Jak seems to feel not attachment to his comrades, going so far as laughing when one of them died. In fact, he was laughing at the fact that her friend had killed her. Luckily, no one heard him. He rarely smiles, and his multi-colored eyes don't sparkle as they used to. He ahs frown lines in his tan forehead because of his bitterness. He seems to believe that Celia, Nadira, and Cass are all beautiful women, as he wryly notes. He respects Celia, though, and believes that she is a worthy Guildmaster. Relationships Celia Celia and Jak initially start off with a positive relationship, as they both respect each other. Celia believes Jak is crafty and smart, and Jak believes that she is an intelligent and capable leader. When the special armor is received by the Guild, Jak stops Celia from putting her helmet on, as he is worried that it may be a trap. It turns out to be just that, and Celia is grateful to Jak for helping to get her out of the fort and away from the evil members of the guild. When Jak is captured by Yan, Celia comes after him, as she is worried. Casseth Morvayn Casseth and Jak have a very positive relationship, as she is one of the first people that Jak meets, when he joins the guild. Their first encounter is very awkward, as they meet in the baths, and Jak is only wearing a towel. However, they soon get past this as she builds him a special shield, and he is very grateful. Later, when they are captured together and released, Casseth seems to care for Jak especially, as she goes to him first to help him. Floyd Later, after Jak is entombed in gold and freed once more, the pair nearly come to blows. Jak prevents Floyd from committing mass murder, with his immense power. It seems that Jak inspired Floyd to gain the powers of a Seer... Appearances * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:779757 The House of Troubles RP] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:16962 The House of Troubles RP (Part II)] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:17707 The House of Troubles RP (Part III)] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:18821 The House of Troubles RP (Part IV)] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20178 The House of Troubles RP (Part V)] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:22134 The House of Troubles RP (Part VI)] Trivia *Jak's form of Seer is not traditional, as he is able to look into the past and the futures of people. Also, he has the power over the Seer Flame. Category:Brave New World Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Fighters Guild